


Hollow Relations

by khudgens91



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: Helen and Ranna work on Hollow Earth/Surface relations behind closed doors.





	Hollow Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a really long time since I posted, but I’m hoping I haven’t lost all my readers. Give me a shout in the comments to let me know a) you’re still reading my stuff and b) if you’d be interested in more (maybe even some original stuff?)

Ranna liked the idea of Helen Magnus on her knees. She liked the reality of it even better. The enigmatic doctor had caught her eye almost from the moment she'd set foot in the underground city. Ranna respected the elder Dr Magnus for his brilliance, but Helen had a gorgeous body to go along with her extraordinary mind.

Helen was a powerful woman on the surface, but Ranna ruled the underground world. Which was why it was Helen on her knees sucking on the thick black dildo protruding from between Ranna’s thighs.

The bulbous end was nestled snuggly inside Ranna. She wore a harness to stabilize the longer shaft and give her better control over its movements. At the moment she was shallowly thrusting against Helen's eager mouth. The black rubber slid easily between the kiss swollen rosy lips.

Helen changed her angle, tugging on the dildo as Ranna withdrew. The move pulled on the toy causing the end inside Ranna to press forward against the front wall of her vagina. Ranna moaned, one hand fisting in Helen's hair in an attempt to maintain her balance.

Helen's bright blue eyes gleamed up at her as the Brit's mouth continued to rock the toy against that wonderful spot inside Ranna.

"You are entirely too good at that," Ranna panted.

Helen smiled around the dildo, winking up at her.

"Don't get cocky," she warned, pulling Helen to her feet.

"No, that's your job tonight," Helen replied, her voice an enticing throaty rasp.

Ranna pulled her tight against her, kissing the other woman harshly. Helen matched her desire, their tongues dueling fiercely. Ranna groped at Helen's naked flesh, making the other woman moan for her.

Steering them towards the bed, Ranna pushed Helen down onto it. She spread herself across the mattress like a delicious feast waiting for Ranna to devour it. And she looked absolutely scrumptious with her tousled hair, nipples peaked, and her thighs spread invitingly.

Ranna tore at her remaining clothing, eager to feel the press of naked skin against her's. She settled between Helen's thighs, letting the length of her cock press against slick swollen folds. Helen rocked against the toy, making Ranna smile in satisfaction.

"Desperate little thing, aren't you?"

Ranna caught each of Helen's wrists, pinning them to the mattress either side of her head. Carefully she lowered herself, letting her breasts rub teasingly over Helen's. The other woman wreathed under her as their nipples brushed.

Dipping her head, Ranna caught a pink bud between her lips. Her tongue laved at it greedily. She loved Helen's breasts. She would spend hours worshipping them if she could. One of these days she'd tie Helen to the bed and do just that. It would be fun to see how many climaxes she could wring out of the young doctor without ever touching her sex.

"Please," Helen gasped, pulling Ranna back to the present.

"Please what?" She replied, moving to the other breast.

"Fuck me."

"And how should I do that?"

Helen gasped as she nipped at the meaty flesh on the side of one breast. Ranna couldn't seem to help herself.

"Perhaps I should do it like this?" Ranna asked, letting go of one wrist to move her hand lower.

There was no teasing, no warning, she just thrust two fingers inside Helen's tight opening. Helen cried out, back arching with the sudden pleasure. Ranna withdrew her fingers slowly, twisting them as she did it.

"God," Helen breathed.

"Or maybe you prefer something more intimate?" Ranna suggested.

Leaning forward, she dragged her tongue in a long line up Helen's neck. The other woman shivered and tilted her head, giving Ranna better access to the creamy column of smooth skin.

"Or is this what you wanted?"

Ranna thrust her hips until the dildo was nudging Helen's slick opening. The toy slid in an inch before stopping. It took a great deal of will power not to push it the rest of the way inside Helen's all too willing body.

"Yes," Helen sighed, squirming.

"Yes you want me to fuck you with my cock?" Ranna persisted, not giving Helen what she wanted. "Use your words, Helen."

She glared up at Ranna, heat in her eyes.

Ranna tsked at her, pulling the dildo completely out.

"Wait!" Helen begged, reaching for her with her freed hand.

Ranna grabbed the wayward wrist, re-pinning it to the bed.

"You know what I want to hear."

"I want your cock," Helen pleaded, staring into Ranna’s eyes. "Please fuck me with your cock."

Ranna smiled beatifically.

"All you had to do was ask, my dear," she cooed, lining their hips up to thrust hard into Helen.

Helen made a sweet little _ah_ noise as the dildo hit deep on the first thrust. Her legs wrapped around Ranna, heels digging into the small of her back. She tilted her hips up, trying to draw the toy deeper.

Ranna spread her knees further apart, getting better balance to truly begin fucking in earnest. Once she was in a position she liked, she pistoned her hips mercilessly.

Helen jolted with each thrust, panting and sobbing within minutes. Helen's breasts bounced and jiggled with each thrust. Ranna watched them in lustful wonder, torn between the heady sight and the need to taste the sweet flesh again.

Helen began to thrash, fighting Ranna’s hold on her wrists. Wayward strands of hair stuck to her forehead and neck. She was making the most enticing noises, incoherent words slipping from her lips.

Ranna thrust as hard and as fast as she could, watching a flush creep down Helen's neck towards almost violently bouncing breasts. She could feel Helen's ankles lock behind her back, trying to pull Ranna down further on top of herself.

"My face is up here," Helen gasped out with a choked laugh.

Ranna met her eyes. The blue was a small sliver, the pupils blown wide with pleasure. They looked almost wild with lust.

"I could look at your body all day and never get tired of seeing it."

That gave Ranna an idea. Letting go of both wrists, she sat up on her knees fast enough to break the hold Helen's legs had around her waist. The dildo slipped out as she moved to sit at the head of the bed. Helen looked up at her in anticipation, never complaining that she'd stopped. As much as she would have enjoyed punishing her for talking out of turn, Ranna was glad she'd stayed quiet so that they could play out her latest fantasy.

"Come here," Ranna said sharply, patting her lap to indicate Helen should sit on it.

Helen smiled seductively as she moved to straddle Ranna’s thighs, hands resting on her shoulders for support. She guided Helen down onto the cock, watching it disappear inside the other woman. A small sigh left Helen's lips when it was fully seated inside her.

Ranna grabbed at the rounded flesh of Helen's backside, digging her nails in painfully. Helen responded with a hiss and a buck of her hips.

"I like that," Helen said in a husky voice that made it clear just how much she enjoyed it.

"I noticed," Ranna chuckled.

She did it again, making Helen moan.

Ranna leaned in, kissing Helen deeply. She sucked on her bottom lip as she guided Helen's hips into movement. Following the line of her jaw Ranna littered kisses all the way to Helen's ear.

"I want you to ride me as hard as you can," Ranna whispered, licking the shell of Helen's ear. "Ride me like you want to that man you asked for my help with. What was his name?"

"Nikola," Helen moaned, her hips already picking up a pace.

"Yes, that's the one," Ranna said, nodding her head. "Tell me, have you ever fucked him?"

"Once or twice over the decades," Helen panted.

"Was it good?"

"Yesss," she groaned when Ranna snaked a hand between them to rub at her clit.

She was picking up speed, her thighs straining as she rose and fell.

"You're cock is bigger though," Helen whispered in Ranna’s ear before tugging harshly on the lobe.

"I thought you might enjoy this one," Ranna replied.

"Feels amazing," Helen hissed, throwing her head back as Ranna thrust up into her.

"You look amazing riding it."

Helen leaned further back, arching her back to thrust her breast up as she grabbed Ranna’s ankles. Ranna moaned at the sight of Helen's body bent into a graceful arch.

Helen's hips continued to move restlessly against Ranna, desperately seeking her release. Ranna gave a few hard thrusts upward and Helen fell apart. Sitting upright once again, Helen clung to the older woman as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Her little pants and moans of delight were hot in Ranna’s ear and the noises had Ranna soon following Helen over the edge.

The two women held each other, hands caressing sweaty skin tenderly.

"I think it's safe to say diplomatic relations between the Sanctuary and Hollow Earth will be a great success," Helen breathed, making Ranna chuckle.

"I don't know, I think it will require much more thorough negotiations."

Ranna bit down on Helen's shoulder none too gently, sending a shiver up the other woman's spine.

"Whatever it takes to ensure peaceful relations between our two worlds."

Helen squeezed her internal muscles and rotated her hips, making the half of the dildo inside Ranna shift.

Ranna growled, throwing Helen backwards onto her back and following her quickly. She was looking forward to many more hours getting to know this enchanting woman more thoroughly.

 

 

 


End file.
